What is Due
by happyday girl
Summary: Set in 'In a Mirror Darkly'. As Archer finished his ten hour stint in the agony booth, there was one more person to go in- and as he prepares to face his own invention, the situation takes a darker turn as it transpires someone else wants a piece of the action for himself... Rated T- Please R and R!


**Hello! This fic is set during 'In a Mirror, Darkly', and is a little extra scene I thought should go in there ^^ Malcolm finally gets his comeuppance, but of course someone just has to get in on the action...featuring hurt!malcolm...enjoy!**

Major Reed stood by the wall, a muscle in his jaw jumping as he looked upon what Captain Forrest had in store for him- just minutes before he had been in confinement in his quarters, wondering of the punishment that Forrest would give him for the mutiny on the ship. No sooner had he drifted into a somewhat uneasy sleep the door had been opened and rough hands were grabbing him and shoving him out- and now he knew why.

The booth he and Phlox had created once filled him with a warm, powerful feeling- it was a way to discipline, to toughen and to weaken the lowly and the high class officers alike….now he was the one facing it, facing the same process that he himself had put upon his colleagues.

The buttons on the console flickered, the colours jumping out in the semi darkness of the room- he knew exactly what each button did, and how it would exact the maximum amount of pain from the victim. Breathing in deeply, he looked across at the officer who had obviously been put in charge of the booth for his little bit of torture. He wasn't too worried- Archer had apparently undergone ten hours in the booth, and, well- he had created it. _No one should fear their own creation, otherwise what was the point?_

'Why don't we get this over with?' he asked lightly to the man, quirking an eyebrow. He wasn't scared- well, the outward Major Reed wasn't scared in any case. The man on the inside, however- the man he had once been- was as scared as anything.

He clenched his fists to stop his hands from shaking, and he was disgusted at himself to find his legs quivering as he was roughly pushed towards the booth. The first rule of being a solider, a fighter, was to not let the opposition know your fear. And he wasn't about to.

As he was pushed inside he turned, staring out the officer who closed the door on him- he wanted him to know how he felt about him, and to watch himself when he did come out of the booth.

The man by the console started pressing buttons, fumbling a couple in his nervousness.

'It's the red one, top left.' Reed muttered sardonically, giving the man a small smile. 'It's always difficult, the first time.'

The man didn't take any notice- moments later the door opened, and a figure appeared in the doorway- 'I'll take it from here Dawson, tell the Cap'n I relieved you of your duty.'

'But Commander, I'm supposed-'

'Don't argue with me, damn it! Just do it!'

'Yes, sir.'

The Officer left without another word- the shadowed man pressed the keypad on the door as he left, and Reed heard the familiar sound of internal locking. After a few seconds the new figure approached the man's abandoned console. Reed leaned his arms against the Booth, watching him intently. 'You've been waiting for this, haven't you?' he muttered.

'You better believe it.' Commander Trip Tucker replied, his one good eye looking in abject hatred at the man facing him. 'I told you I'd get you for what you did to me and now's my chance.'

'Very good- good old fashioned revenge….I approve.'

'You can stick your approval up your goddam ass!' Tucker spat, flicking on the machine properly, his fingers almost dancing across the buttons.

Reed breathed in deeply, his nostrils flaring. 'Well, why don't we just get on with it? You're obviously dying to press the on switch.'

'What, like this?-'with one movement, Trip flicked the switch- Reed buckled immediately, every nerve ending on fire. He supressed a scream, clenching his eyes shut as agonizing pain ripped through his body- finally the pain stopped as Trip eased the switch down. Reed sank backwards, wincing. He felt sweat drip down his face, and his muscles felt as if they had been submerged in boiling oil.

'You like that?' Trip spat, his lips turned into a smile as he watched the Major flex his arms, a moan escaping his lips. 'Well don't you worry- there's much more where that came from…..' flicking on the switch again, and at a higher measurement, he left the console to walk up to the booth.

Reed was now screaming and moaning in pain, his face screwed up as his body convulsed inside the booth. 'Four hours!' he yelled above the noise, his smile returning as Reed screamed again, his head thrashing in every direction. 'Four hours I spent in there! You know what that feels like?!' he shook his head, grinning evilly. He walked back to the console, turning it up a notch, to the highest setting. 'Well you're about to….' He whispered, looking up as Reed screamed longer and louder than ever. He was going to enjoy every single second of this….

* * *

Eight hours later, and Major Malcolm Reed was finally let out of the booth. His weakened muscles failed him as he stepped back onto the floor- he keeled over, falling onto his side weakly as his nerve endings still fired in agony. Trip stood above him, looking down. 'Oops- look like you fell down there Major….' He tutted, grabbing his shoulders and wrenching him back to his feet, only for him to fall back down heavily to the floor.

Shaking his head, the smile returning to his lips, Trip knelt down, pushing Reed to face him. He grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer- The Major was shaking all over, his teeth even chattering. 'No clever words?' he muttered to him. 'No comeback? No stupid little smirk?' he pushed him away roughly, Reed sinking to the floor, unable to even wipe the sweat that had run into his eyes. 'You…disgust….me.' he spat at him, only wishing he was able to put him back in the booth for a few more hours- but it looked like the Major had learnt his lesson. He looked up as the door chimed. Without even looking back down at Malcolm he crossed to the door, letting it slide open to reveal Phlox. 'Just the guy I wanna see- I think the Major has had more than enough of his punishment….I think he might need a little help over here.'

He led Phlox over to where Reed was beginning to get up- he clutched at the side of the booth, his legs shaking as he stood. He looked across at Phlox; the Denobulan looked him up and down, his lips twitching upwards. 'You'd better come with me.' He muttered curtly, nodding once to Trip before walking off. As Malcolm stumbled after him the Commander blocked his path, smiling sardonically right in his face. 'I'm g-going to get you f-for this….' Malcolm stammered, his voice strong and benevolent despite his pain, his eyes meaning every word.

Trip laughed in his face, the noise sharp in his ears, before he punched the Major in the gut, sending him careening forwards- he grabbed his shirt to get them face to face again. They were so close he could see every little bead of agony-induced sweat on the Major's face. 'I'd like to see you try….' He whispered, echoing Reed's very own words to him. Laughing again, he walked away, out of the door and down the corridor, leaving the Major to make his way painfully to sickbay.

**I really hope you enjoyed that- I rewatched the episode yesterday, and I just thought to myself 'of course Trip would want to be the one to torture the Major!' **

**Thanks for reading, and please review!x**

**x**


End file.
